My New Path
by angelofdarknessfire
Summary: My PS2 gave me a choice. Now lets see what happens when this girl's first mission, from the game avatars, is starts out at garden.
1. I Think I'm Going Crazy!

Chapter 1: I Think I'm Going Crazy!

"Mena!" It was my mom or dad, but right now I don't care. I went back to playing my PS2. "Mena!" The door swung open and my dad marched in to the room. "What the hell were you thinking?" I have no idea of what he is talking about.

"What did I do now?" I paused my game and pushed my glasses farther up my nose.

"Don't give me that! You know what you did" He was fumming ,littlerly by the ears. "How can you get suppendend?" Oh that, I was hoping that would go away.

"It was self defence(sp?)." It was, for the most part. "Besides I got juped by five dudes!" My dad wasn't buying it.

"then tell me how all five of them ended up in the hosipitail and and your not?"

"Easy! I can defend my self and fight at the same time." I smiled at the image of all five guys laying face down in the mud.

"Your grounded." He went behin my Tv and unpluged my cable cord. "No cable, no internet, no PS2, no going out." I looked at the Tv screen, it showed nothing but fuzzy gray dots. To make matters worse, my power cord from my PS2.

"This isn't fair!" My dad walked out the room, with both cords in hand, and closed the door behind him. "I hate this family!!" I turned off the Tv and got in to bed. The clock fashed 10:30pm. Taking off my glasses, I got into bed. I fell a sleep mumbling curses on radom family members' heads.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

I opened my eyes. Putting on my glasses, I looked at the clock next to my bed. 2:30am, who the hell is up this late? In the dark, I got and opened my door. No one was there.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

I turned around and went over to the window and drew back the curtins. Nothing was there. Good thing to, I'm the second floor. Light flickered into the room. Slowly , I turned around and looked over at the TV. There wasn't any fuzzy dots on the screen but a blue room filled with machines. The knocking was coming from the person staring out it, out at me. It was man with green eyes, long brown hair,and a grin on his face.

"Now that I got your attention." My eyes opened wide. Is the TV talking to me? "Yes, I'm talking to you Mena." It knows my name, too. I pushed the power botten, but it didn't turn off. The man on the screen chuckled slightly. "You can't get rid of me that easily."

I sat in front of the TV set an stared. My television set is talking to me and knows my name. For some reason this doesn't sit well with me rigth now, not at all. " I know this may shock you but your not dreaming." I opened my mobth to saying ,but he cut me off. "And your not dead." I nod. "I'm going to offer you something. You don't have to answer now." I nodded again to show him I was with him so far. "We need people. People who know the ends and the outs of sorten areas."

"What does this has to do with me? I mean, I'm a teenager. I know about teenage stuff."

"Do you read?"

"Yes, but I don't see what this has to do with..."

"Do you play video games?"

"Yes, but... 

"Do you like anime? Manga? Movies?"

"I..." I don't like where this is going and I've read enough fanfiction to know what road this was going down. "I like and do all of those things. What is this about and what do you want me to do?"

He smiled. "You read fanfiction, don't you?"

"Yes. I read and write a lot of it." I do. I just type really slow.

"Then you know some of us, kind of. The console avatars are the most mentioned out of all of us." I looked at my Ps2 for a moment then turnedback to the screen. "We need people to go in, fix things, and come back out in some areas. This is completely your choice. Think it over. You have till tomorrow night." The screen went black. I got up and pushed the power botten. The screen came alive with little gray dots. Turning it back off, I went back to my bed.

"Tomorrow night?" Tomorrow night, it is then. I already know my choice. Taking off my glasses and puttin them on the night stand, I crawled under mymy blankets and went to sleep.

Mena: Hope you like it! Review! suppendion.

Mena: Side Note : My dad was out of town for my So I get to go to school tomorrow.

Boy 1:Why you beat us up?!?!?

Boy 2,3,4,5: Yeah?!?

Mena: You guys tried to jump me!!! Now leave before I have the author kill you off! (Do it. before get the urge to kill you guys off when I need for later!)

Boys 1-5: runs away

A/N: Before I forget. The stange man has to have a name! and guess who gets to name him. You!! You also get to name the avatar group name. Put it a review or pm it to me. The top names I pick will be voted on in my profile.

Next Chapter: My Choice: Good Bye Home!


	2. My Choice: Goodbye Home

Chapter 2- My Choice: Goodbye Home

The next morning was a haze. My head was killing me and, for some strange reason unknown to myself, I kept running into things. "I hate my life." After getting ready for school I sat in the kitchen and waited for my ride, to school, to show up.

Last night had to be a dream. There is no other possibility for what had happened. My thoughts continued along those lines until I heard honking, from a car. "(Liz) your ride is here." My dad said, from the garage. Making sure I had everything, I picked up my bag and left the house.

The whole day, for once, I wanted to be at home. I told my friends what had happen and they thought I had dreamt it up. But they did say if they had the choice, that they would go for and not look back.

I was going to take my choices with the strange man. Even if it was just a dream, there would be no harm staying up all night, because I usually did anyway. And I said it myself. I despised my family. If I left and never came back, they would throw a party.

I did all my home work and now, I'm reading 'Parry Potter: Half Blood Prince'. Sighing I put the book down and looked over at my clock, 2:28 am, two more minutes till 2:30. Getting up and off my bed, I moved and sat in front of my Television set. 2:29 am, one more minute to go. The screen flickered on showing the same blue room from yesterday. The man came into view next. Seeing that I was waiting for him, he smiled.

"I see I don't have to wake you up. Have you made a choice?"

I nodded. "I have and I have decided that I'll take your offer. But I want some answer first." He nodded and turned to someone I couldn't see. He said a few words that I could not hear, and turned back to me.

"Wait moment, while we prepare." He said before disappearing from the screen.

"While you prepare for what?" Suddenly my bed room door was thrown open. The room beyond my door was not the hallway, but it the same blue room on my TV screen. I stood up and went over to the door. The room had machines everywhere and another door opposite to mine.

"I hope you like it." I turned around to find my mystery man standing behind me. He was about five foot eight; wearing blue jeans and a white t-shirt, over it was a blue lab coat with ( ) on the right sleeve and back.

"How did you get in my room?" I looked him up and down. He is hot, in person.

"Through the TV. My name is Sky and I'll be your avatar trainer. You must know one thing." I slowly nodded. "If you walk through this door, there is no telling when you can come home. Do you still want to go through with this?" I looked from him to random things around my room. I walked over to my dresser and grabbed my black and green arm warmers. Yeah, I can go.

"I'm sure." Walking back over to Sky, I smiled at him and walked through the door.

* * *

A/N: Hopr you like it! Review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
